Isle Esme for Grownups
by Annieone
Summary: Edward and Bella consummate their marriage. For reals. Lemons.


**Bella and Edward are the intellectual property of Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: I love these characters and I love what Stephanie has done (and not done) with them. For my 15 year old daughter. I wanted a little more substance. Especially here. Enjoy.  
**

He stood with his back to the beach and his face toward the oval moon. His bare back in the moonlight was perfectly muscled and the muscles were taut. I knew the feeling.

Edward was worried that this night would be tantamount to murder. A murder I'd requested over and over, wheedling and whining until I got my way. He'd gotten his way too… we were married now after all. And this was his husbandly duty. My anticipation began to warm in the pit of my stomach, along with no small amount of fear.

He was made of stone, of course, that magical vampire stone that moved, softly pliable but ice hard at the same time. I'd spent hours in contemplation of Edward's perfection, but honestly? Not in this way until our wedding had become imminent.

Then, I'd done what any bookish high school senior would do. I read up on the subject. Reading about sex in books, while weirdly arousing, was wholly unsatisfying, but it had given me this idea. This gift of peace of mind that I could give Edward. And I wanted to give him the world.

I draped my bath towel on the same tree where he'd left his clothes and walked soundlessly across the beach. At least, I hoped wryly, I'd be more graceful in the water. The moon turned my usually apricot skin to silver, just like Edward's, giving me courage to wade out into the warm tropical water.

Edward tilted his perfect head just slightly, but didn't look. He knew I was coming. The waves lapped around his stomach, breaking slightly on the hard muscled stone. I dipped into the water, letting it turn my breasts to shiny silver orbs, the dark tips standing in anticipation of my plan. The plan had given me the courage to appear this way to him, naked and open. My nakedness made my insides flip and churn uncomfortably.

I contemplated that he'd likely seen my breasts before. Maybe they'd been hastily covered in the hospital after James' attack, or during a particularly fitful night of sleep through the arm of a night shirt. He was a man of course, and I thought he had to have imagined what lay beneath my clothes at some point. I'd certainly imagined what hid in his trousers often enough. More warmth in the pit of my being.

As I waded deeper, coming to his side, the slow waves hid my breasts with each swell, exposing them as the trough passed, gleaming and heavy. I turned to face him, but he hadn't looked at me yet. I think he was hoping not to have to succumb to these desires, but I wasn't going to let him off the hook. His tight rein on himself was going to crumble tonight if I had anything to say about it.

"Edward," I spoke in something like a whisper, but more husky than I could help. "I'm here."

"Silly Bella," he wasn't smiling though, "How could I miss that irresistible scent?"

He turned now. Only his eyes, though, as he kept his palms on the surface of the water, riding each swell as it came in. His eyes lit on my face, and now the smile came, but it was tinged with so much worry, that I wanted to hold him in my arms. But I didn't. I let the next wave pass me by, and stood looking into his face. As the water dropped, the dark tips of my breasts broke its surface, and his eyes dropped from my face to them. His eyebrows cocked, and then shot up. Then the soft opalescent skin, tipped in what looked black in the moonlight was under water again. He looked up at me, undone. Edward was a breast man.

"I've been reading Edward, and…" I started, my eyes holding his until the next wave dropped to reveal me, and then losing him.

His growl wasn't the least menacing, but a growl it certainly was. His palms were still on the surface of the water, but the tendons stood out on his hands now, evidence of force of will.

"Reading," he asked, his smoldering eyes, black in the moonlight, locked on my chest, like some guy who doesn't look a woman in the eyes, but in the breasts when he talks to her. Now, I could tell, he was waiting for each reveal, hungering for each wave's fall from my skin. My nipples strained up at his frank admiration, their aureoles standing with goose flesh now, even though the water was bathwater warm.

"I know you're worried about tonight," I began.

"Worried?" He spoke absently, which wasn't like him. Edward was falling for it.

"I think I can take the edge off of what we're going to do," I swallowed audibly, and now his eyes met mine. "If you'll let me try."

"Bella, you are sharpening my every edge just now," and his crooked smile was in his eyes now.

"Edward. Let me try. Let me help you through something just once." I was ramping up, and as I heaved a breath to continue, my breasts broke the water with a rippling noise.

Edward's eyes dropped involuntarily and he moaned. I decided to quit talking.

I moved to face him, my back to the moon. I looked into his eyes, pleading wordlessly, and put my palms on his chest. I smoothed the salty water over his pectoral muscles, out to his deliciously muscled shoulders and then back. He shuddered, watching the water line on my body all the time, his hands at his side. I covered his nipples, a dark gray black in this light, with my warm palms. Their magic stone squirmed. I moved to run my thumbs over them in light, warm circles. They rose sharp as little peaks, their surrounding skin pebbles of goose flesh. Now I moaned. I could do this. Slow and steady.

I leaned in to flick the rock hard nubs with my tongue, paying due to each, leaving a trail with my tongue across his chest.

While I caressed him with my mouth, I placed each hand on one hip, and then ran palms down his back to cup each firm buttock. God, he was gorgeous. My nipples grazed his stomach, each one exquisitely sensitive to the cold hard vampire flesh it brushed.

His voice was husky, tension fighting with desire. "Bella? What are you doing to me?"

I brought my hands back to Edward's hips. My eyes pleaded with him. He was skittish as a colt, but he let me caress him. I stepped back, my arms pushing my water shining breasts together in luscious mounds, and moved one hand to cup him.

His eyes widened again, never leaving my torso's invitation. "Come with me to the beach, Edward. I can't breathe under water."

He looked at me then. I couldn't yet tell whether he'd let me take this initiative. Old fashioned as he was, I think this surprised him mightily. But he'd lived through this century and its growing sexual fascination. And we were married now.

He watched my body as the water revealed it. Stomach, hips, dark mound of hair, thighs. He sat just at the water's edge, the waves lapping at his calves and feet. I stood above him, a silver statue with long damp hair cascading over my shoulders and curly short hair dripping between my thighs. I lowered myself to kneel at his right side, just at his hip. I sat back on my haunches, self conscious and naked, but determined. Now my breasts, pendulous and glowing, moved with me. I stroked his thigh with my warm hand, letting it push closer to his own triangle of dark curly hair with each stroke.

I felt his eyes on me, but he didn't speak. Unusual for Edward, I thought absently, as I grazed wiry hair for the first time and he sighed. He wasn't usually very patient since he couldn't read my mind. Perhaps my body, its taut lines and standing wantonness told him all he needed to know. I smiled and cupped him in my palm, marveling again at that soft hardness. Two rock hard eggs slithering around in a pliable stone sack. I wanted them in my mouth.

Edward made a deep noise in his chest and leaned back on his elbows, never taking his eyes off of me. "Be still, Edward, please?" Nobody could be still like Edward.

I ran my left hand lightly across his stomach, stretched between his hips like a drum. I paused at his navel, swirling the sea water left in it, and he shivered. He stood at attention before me, hard and straining. His scrotum stretched tight in anticipation. I cupped him, and brought his cock skyward, pliable stone, with my left hand, stroking the hair and the base of his shaft. Without a glance, I bent to flick my tongue over its eager tip.

I felt the heaviness of my breasts as they dangled between my arms, swinging slightly as I rose to my knees and leaned over him. I glanced down at them and the shape of them had changed from pert, uplifted mounds to hanging orbs, their tips black. I chanced a glance at Edward and he saw them too, was mesmerized in fact. He craned to his right to get a better look. I pulled back my left arm ostensibly to brace myself on the sand, but really to give him a better view. I wanted him still and compliant. He leaned back onto his elbows again.

I focused completely on Edward's yearning cock now, but flicking it with my tongue, its being stone and all, seemed ineffectual. So I brought my teeth to bear, cupping his shaft tightly with my right hand at its base and raking my teeth over its tip. Edward stiffened, and I looked up, his member still in my mouth, to see his eyes widen, dawning realization. His fingers dug into the sand, his toes curled.

"Bella," he whispered, "Is this your plan?" He chuckled then bit it off as I bit him harder than I'd be able to bite a human man I wagered. "God in heaven. What a plan," was all he could manage through clenched teeth.

I took him whole into my mouth now, teeth raking, lips caressing in a savage gentle dance. His gut clenched, but he didn't buck, afraid still, I was sure, of hurting me somehow. But that was the genius of this plan. I would get this first climax with me out of the way, its violence that unknown fear that had gnawed at Edward for months, in a way that I could control. I was at his side, away from his uncontrolled responses. He couldn't hurt sand.

I pulled him into my mouth and then pushed him out with my tongue, his rock hard skin silky and unyielding under my teeth. At the same time, I encircled the base of his cock with my right hand stroked. Rhythmically, over and over, I took him and released him. I felt his balls tighten, and I knew he was near his climax. I remembered wanting them in my mouth, so I ran my lips down the shaft, leaving it wet and straining in the ocean breeze, and over the mound of hair at its base. I pulled them one at a time into my warm, wet caress, making each relax in turn, drawing it into my mouth to feel the inner bulb slip in its skin.

"What in heaven…" but Edward arched his back now in earnest. I wondered what he was thinking. Did he wonder where I'd come up with all this? In truth, I'd come across only the barest detail of this kind of sex. But the seed of an idea had been growing in me. No imagining though could have prepared me for the joy of giving him this kind of unexpected pleasure, and that joy was making me inventive and uninhibited. I worked each orb in turn, flicking and licking and cupping it in my mouth, gently grazing each with my teeth as I drew it into my mouth and then forced it out. They squirmed and writhed under my attention. So did Edward.

I returned to his cock, it's straining all but calling me back. But I still cupped and kneaded his balls, waiting for them to tense again. And gather they did, powerfully and accompanied by a low growl in Edwards chest. He held himself still, well the parts of himself that he could control. His cock though, bucked and heaved thunderously, his sack all but flat under my palm, powerfully propelling his seed up the shaft.

Edward gasped through three agonizing, ecstatic heaves. I watched as his eyes rolled back in his head, and I caught his semen in my mouth, prepared to be a little put off. The texture was like nothing I've ever tasted – slippery but catching at my teeth. But the taste drew an unexpected moan from my chest and wet the inside of my thighs. It was as sweet as his breath and slightly tangy. I held him in my mouth, deeply as I could, while he shot three hot spurts of himself down my throat. Then I held him while he heaved once more and began to soften.

I lifted my head, letting him drop, to savor the taste and smell of him. I swallowed some, wanting it for my own, and began to use my tongue to lay a trail with the rest of it: lapping at his navel, where his cock lay now still dripping, up to his left nipple, across his collar bone, to behind his right ear. My pendulous breasts brushed his resting cock, then his chest, and I could tell where each touch fell without looking. I could feel his eyes on me now.

I met them with my own, and I kissed his silky hard lips full on, depositing some of himself in his mystically soft cold rock-hard mouth.

Edward panted; I was secretly pleased with this since he didn't actually need to breathe at all. "Some plan."

"I thought so," I replied, my eyes bright, my breasts grazing his chest. The wetness between my own legs ran unceasing now. I kissed him, fervency evident as I pressed myself long against his marble perfection. He dropped to his back, eyeing the dark sky inscrutably, and I lay my cheek on his chest, my shoulder nestled under his arm. I crossed one slippery thigh over his and ran a pointed toe down his calf. I toyed with his nipple, making it stand and letting it relax, waiting for him to collect himself, knowing from long experience that Edward wouldn't be rushed, no matter my own urgency. Another gift, I mused.

He stroked my arm, shoulder to elbow and back again. One finger up and down, absently, I thought.

The moon dropped behind the palm trees across the lagoon. The waves had slipped down the beach, dropping with the tide, and we were tangled together on the gently sloping sand. I had sand in my hair, down my back, up the fronts of my shins where I'd been kneeling, and on my hands now, gritty on my damp skin. I stretched, but Edward remained motionless, face to the dark velvet sky. Was he angry? Worried? His eyes glittered up at the stars, not meeting mine. My arousal drained out of me, leaving me empty and afraid.

The brazen abandon I'd felt before began to ebb, shyness lapped at the edges of my composure. Had I crossed one of the carefully drawn lines? I had hoped that those lines would blur into the past tonight, that we'd be able to be together fully and without fear tonight. I wasn't afraid of anything, I told myself. Well, anything but displeasing Edward, I thought. Coward. He'd told me time and again that I was his center. He knew he was mine. What was wrong now? I clenched my teeth and pressed my lips closed. I was not going to be the one to break this silence.

But traitor tears welled in my eyes. I kept my eyes on his chest, casting a shield of hair across my face. The tears ran across the bridge of my nose and down my cheek, pooling on Edward's chest and mixing with the remnants of salty sea and sweet seed. A sob hitched in my throat, and I couldn't swallow it.

This shook Edward from his reverie and he roused. I could have sworn I felt him … stretch? Edward didn't stretch. It was such a human action. Another sob caught in my throat. He rose quickly now, cocking an elbow to lean into me. I kept my chin down.

Cold fingers caressed my jaw, ear to chin, and then flitted across my lips.

"Bella?"

He ducked his face to bring his eyes on a level with my downcast ones and brushed aside my sandy hair. He sat up and brought his other hand to cup the other side of my face and gently forced it up to his. I still didn't meet his eyes, ashamed of my fear and my desperation and especially of my cowardice.

"Bella!"

This time I could hear urgency. His hands moved from my face to my shoulders and held me away from him, as if I was a child and he was inspecting me for some kind of injury. He stood in one lithe vampire-quick move, pulling me to my feet as well. Once I was standing, he put both hands to my face and forced it into what little light there was left. He searched my face with his eyes, gently palpating the skin around my mouth, his fingers felt very businesslike and matter of fact. Almost as if he was performing a medical examination. Realization dawned in me.

"Bella, did I hurt you?" The ancient pain rose again in his voice, "I lost control of myself, and I'm not sure what happened. God," he roared, "Can I not get anything right this night?"

I lifted my face to him then. Grit and sand on my lips, I kissed him. "No, Edward. I'm not hurt," I spoke quietly. I lay my cheek on his chest.

"I'm absolutely fine," I whispered this and it cost me a lot to say it out loud.

I wanted no more now than to have him happy and spent in my arms again. My desire for the culmination of our night faded in the face of his grave expression, and I yearned simply for his peace of mind. In that second all of my hopes for a physical human relationship with Edward faded from me and my shoulders relaxed. I hadn't realized how much I'd wanted him to take me that way. I scolded myself for minimizing just how much that hope cost Edward. My shoulders relaxed as the weight of my need slipped off of them and I felt a pang deep in my gut.

I kissed him again and made to step away, wanting to rinse myself off in the bath-warm ocean. The white cool sheets of the bed in the house loomed in my imagination, and I wanted to curl up in them with Edward. I would secretly mourn the loss of this part of me and welcome the new day, a day in which Edward and I would find each other again. And I vowed to myself that it would be on his terms. No more selfishness.

His cold hands caught around my waist. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to rinse off." I brushed at the sand on my thighs and on my knees, blushing and remembering his thrusting and the smell of him. I pushed those thoughts away, hiding them where I could pull them out later, when I was alone. I'd have that at least.

He let go of me, and I slipped down to the water's edge. The waves were nearly non-existent now that it was low tide. I waded in, and ducked under the shimmering reflection of the black night dotted with pinpricks of starlight. I shook my hair under the surface and rose out of the waist deep water, face to the stars, arms raised, pushing my hair across my forehead and down my back.

Two cold hands reached around me as I arched to let my hair fall down my back. They cupped my breasts and pulled me to a stone chest. I gasped and froze.

"Bella," he whispered, quiet and urgent in my ear, grazing it with a cool breath and then cool lips. "I haven't had a turn yet." His fingers spread over my breasts, thumb and forefinger of each hand gently urging a nipple to stand on end. "I let you go first because I am a gentleman."

I gasped, my hands moved from my hair to his, clenching. I arched my back.

"You're not…" I couldn't put it to words.

"I'm not what, Bella?" he asked, kneading my breasts, "A gentleman?"

I heard a smile in the question, and felt it as he pressed his cheek alongside mine. His eyes, though, were on his ministrations. His cold palms now flattened me to him, pushing me in broad circles, rousing my nipples to raw urgency. I pushed my hips back into him and felt him rise to me.

"Not yet," he whispered. "You've had your way with me, and I intend the same." He cupped water, poured it over my breasts, cupped them both and inspected his handiwork, his chin resting on my shoulders. I looked down to see alabaster thumbs in stark contrast to dark nipples they stroked none too gently any more. My nerve endings were humming, and I squirmed again, still watching.

He turned me to him and breathed into my hair. His hands ran the length of my body, cupping my ass under the water, lifting me to his lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him urgently. His cold chest was icy relief for my over stimulated breasts and I pressed them to him.

"I thought you were, I don't know, mad." I whispered it into his silky, searching lips. The word _mad _seemed like such a little word for what I had imagined to be roiling behind his rock face earlier. Now he was kneading my ass, fingers rippling, spreading me from backbone to dripping front, and he opened his eyes to search mine.

"Mad?" He was mystified. "Hardly. Astonished, yes, of course. Did you learn all that in books?"

His eyes searched mine, his still cold fingers lifting, separating, exploring. I couldn't answer out loud, but nodded, then shook my head, my eyes wide and swimming with want. He chuckled.

"And then I was imagining what I was going to do to you. Now," his voice was pitched low and quiet, "I'm going to do it."

My favorite crooked smile broke on his face, and at the same time one finger caressed my slick crevice under the water.

How could I have gotten things so wrong? But the melting I felt deep inside pushed aside my embarrassment and my breath whooshed out as he spread me and the warm salt water followed where his cool hands caressed. His eyes held mine for a long moment, and then he bent to kiss my jaw.

One hand was at the back of my neck now, and another was beneath me. Edward laid me out on the water, and I floated easily in the salty swells. We were in waist deep water and my breasts and stomach broke the surface of the water, as did the swell of my pelvis. Dark hair curled and sparkled in the moonlight. Edward drank in the sight of me. Supporting me with an arm under my back he bent to kiss my breasts, licking first then pulling long and languid. His other arm supported my knees and I purred. He had a nipple in his mouth, and he stretched it to near painful ecstasy. The smile in his eyes glittered. He was enjoying himself after all.

He carried me, slick and shining, to the beach. I leaned back on my locked my elbows and turned my face up to meet his. He kissed me thoroughly, stretching himself to mold to my flank, leaning on one hand and the other lightly holding my waist. He broke the kiss, lips at my jaw to give me a chance at a gasping breath, and the hand at my waist stroked downward, over my thigh. His lips covered mine again and he cupped my pelvic bone, slipping one icy finger into the tender folds of flesh there.

I froze, my heart thudding out a jagged rhythm, and he froze as well. Still as a statue, his eyes on mine, he took a moment to ask permission and receiving it, the stone finger began to circle. It searched for the bundle of nerves there while he held my eyes in his liquid gold ones. I shuddered and groaned when he found it. I closed my eyes then, laid back and gave myself over to him, open and bare to the starlight.

The sensations came all at once then. His vampire movements were so quick that I wondered if he wasn't several men … several mouths and many hands on me at once. There was the urgent near painful ecstasy of his lips pulling at my breasts, seeming to tug and nip and draw at both in the same instant. Icy hands cupping and kneading breasts while seeming to tease my throbbing cleft and its knob at the same time. I yearned for him to slip icy rock fingers deep into me, thrust my hips at his hands in fact, but he did not. Was he saving that part of me for later? All this stimulation happened in the same instant, and in that same instant, I was gushing invitation over his hand.

Here though, he paused. Froze actually. I opened my eyes, and saw only that his eyes were on his hand. Contemplating. He didn't look up for affirmation this time, but down, from his hand to my slick thighs. He lowered himself, prone now between my legs, and pushed my knees over his shoulders. He took each of my hips in his hands, fingers cupping me like a chalice. I pushed up to my elbows again and angled my hips up in invitation. He felt me watching him.

Our eyes locked over the mound of my curly hair and he bent, tongue icy and urgent on my clitoris. I bit my lip hard, and kept watching him. His lips locked on my folds and he pulled as he had on my breasts. Sparks erupted in front of my eyes, and I felt my core warm and sink at the same time. Edward pulled again, and I tipped on the brink of a violent climax, my knees shaking and my vaginal walls clenching. Our eyes widened together, and he nipped and pulled strong and hard and I exploded, slick and warm, and into Edward.

He hitched and swallowed and groaned, his eyes rolled into his head above my mound. I fell back into the sand, spent. At least I thought I was spent, but Edward was still hungry. Not for my blood, but for something else, and he seemed to be drinking it from me, holding my hips and drinking from the goblet between my legs. Before I could recover, there was more flicking, more pulling, and an ice cold tongue darting in and out of me. I felt the clench and flow again, and his mouth on my cleft pulling and swallowing.

I gasped and heaved and his eyes met mine, both of us dazed. Once more, dawning realization in his eyes, he licked, flicked, sucked, and darted. Another long pull, all of my cleft inside of his cold mouth, he mashed my hooded bundle with a cold tongue, and I melted into the sand quivering and straining at him. More of me gushed into Edward's eager mouth and he sucked and pulled at my tunneled vessel until I thought I'd turn inside out.

Up on his elbow, his chin gleaming, stroking my thigh, he pondered i professorially, "I'll have to ask Carlisle. I think I could live on that and never hunt again. What do you think, Bella love?"

I panted, wordless, eyes closed. I felt my chest heaving and my gut still clenched and unclenched in shivering spasms.

He smirked and laid four fingers across my screaming folds to cool them.

My eyes still closed, my hands balled into fists in the sand, I hissed through gritted teeth, "Do not share one bit of this with Carlisle."

He laughed out loud now, his ringing too loud vampire laugh.

"This is all very interesting, isn't it?" He sat up and stroked my stomach, making forays down to the wet between my legs. I kept my eyes closed, tracking his movement s through the electrical currents coursing over my skin.

"I've been alive more than a hundred years, and I've contemplated sex a hundred thousand times of course. I've watched it in movies; I've read about it in books." He lightly pinched my clitoris and watched my stomach clench. I moaned again, hardly listening.

"But I've only ever thought about the thrusting and the jousting. That's what I was so afraid of, Bella." He leaned over me to caress a nipple with his lips and then, deciding better, took a long hard pull on it making me gasp and squirm again.

"I was so afraid that I would rip you apart with that desire," and here he paused and I opened my eyes. We gazed each into the other.

"This is so much more than thrusting and jousting, though," his eyes were dreamy and filled with desire. His hand cupped my breast.

"Edward," I spoke tentatively and breathlessly, still quivering from the earlier onslaught of stimulation. There was no way I was going to let him off this hook. "The jousting and shoving is something I've been looking forward to, though."

He laughed again, and I reached for his cheek. I kissed him, tasting myself on his lips, and I looked up into his eyes. "You don't have to be afraid. I'm not."

"I think I'm not afraid any more either," he said, his voice thick with desire. "Not that I'm not feeling desperate to be inside of you right now. But somehow, it feels more manageable, less monstrous."

"Manageable?" I asked accusingly. I felt wholly undone and not manageable at all. I'd been drained three times but suddenly, my thighs warmed with invitation again. He cocked his head and seemed to smell my arousal, but instead of bending his head to drain me again, he lifted me and walked into the rising tide.

Once we were in deep water, he brought me around to face him. He kissed my lips, and then held me up so he could kiss my breasts, tugging and nipping. I moaned and the heat grew in my gut, fanning out to my thighs. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my eyes open with invitation, with pleading. He held my eyes with his, and positioned himself beneath me. I could feel him part the cleft with his shaft and slide carefully in.

My eyes were wide with want and just a little fear, and he paused and raised his eyebrows. I nodded, and he drew my hips down slowly, inexorably, his cock filling me, ripping me, making me cry out. Alarm flashed in his eyes, but I clenched him with all my might and held his eyes with mine. He groaned.

I had guessed right. He had not wanted to be truly inside of me in any way but this one this first time. I broke over him with a quick searing tear, an exquisite pain, and a cry. And he was in me and I held all of him. Our eyes met and held over the swells, tacit agreement and wordless vow.

"Move, Edward." I urged him. His large sure cold hands moved my hips in small, ever growing circles, his shaft a fulcrum on which my universe spun. He reached into every dark place, every fold, every cranny, and I cried out again, this time in absolute extremity.

He ducked to my bobbing breast, a quick tug and a corresponding clench in my gut. He began to move me up and down in ever growing thrusts now, angling me so that the root of him mashed the screaming nerve bundle at the top of my cleft with every parry. He kept his lips on my neck, my breasts, my jaw, keeping contact there as well as below.

The tide was rising now, and waves rolled in, but Edward balanced me effortlessly. He controlled every thrust, minutely deeper each time, and the warm water contrasted with his cold rock hard cock inside of me. I felt my dissolution building, warmth and cold sinking in my core, each thrust an assault at my entrance and my center.

My climax shattered me. I had been turned inside out. It made me anew.

Edward followed close behind, three final rending exhalations shot straight through me.

I shuddered, my pelvis and my breasts white hot and icy cold. I kissed him weakly, and he held my face in his hands and I held his waist with my calves, keeping his full length in me. His eyes plumbed the depths of my own. "I love you, Bella," was all he said. It was all he needed to say and it was everything.

"I love you Edward." And that was the sum total of my world. I loved Edward Cullen with every cell in my body and every bit of my soul. He was my beginning and my end. And now I finally believed that I was his.

He pulled himself from me, and I moaned, clenching and contracting. I emptied into the ocean, his semen and sea water warmer between my legs than the surrounding ocean.

He held me to him, floating, and stroked me with two cold hands from the back of my neck, down my back, down the cleft between my buttocks. He stroked and spread me and gently. It was the promise of intimacy yet to come. His hands traced their way back up my cleft, up my back, and around my waist.

"Bella? Aren't you tired yet? You've had a long day."

It was my turn to laugh. This day had lasted a lifetime. I tucked my head onto his shoulder, wrapped my arms and legs around him, and purred, "Take me to bed, Edward."


End file.
